This disclosure relates to a waste management system, and more particularly to a garment that can be worn for a prolonged duration.
During space missions, astronauts may conduct operations inside a pressurized suit in a low gravity environment. Contingency mission conditions, which may be caused by depressurization of a space vehicle, may require astronauts to remain in the pressurized suits for a relatively long period of time, such as several hours or days. Astronauts may be unable to utilize onboard waste management systems during such missions. Astronauts are typically provided with absorbent diapers for the collection of urine and fecal matter, which are worn underneath thermal garments and may be difficult to replace during contingency mission conditions.